


Maybe You’re Not Seeing The Side Of Me You Should

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealous Lydia, Jealous Stiles, Post Episode Tag, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles heads over to Lydia’s house to return her notebook and ask about the gaggle of dead bodies he wasn’t called about. (Title from ‘Maybe by Sick Puppies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You’re Not Seeing The Side Of Me You Should

Stiles pulled the jeep up to Lydia’s house. He hesitated for a minute, his foot heavily on the break before sighing and turning the jeep into Lydia’s driveway. He parked, killed the engine and sat there for a solid minute. It was late; he reached for his cell phone pushing the button on the side so it would light up. After ten…Stiles had wanted to come sooner, but he was helping Malia study. He’d driven her home a little while ago though and made his way straight to Lydia’s.

Stiles glanced at the notebook on his passenger seat, not entirely sure why he was stalling. It wasn't like he never showed up at Lydia’s house unannounced, he did all the time. Or well, he used to. Lately they’d both been busy with things and outside of school, Mexico, and the whole mini Derek debacle he hadn't seen much of her.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He was being an idiot. Stiles reached over and grabbed the notebook from the passenger side seat, pushed open the door and practically fell out of the jeep. He righted himself immediately and pushed the door shut, the sound echoing through the quiet night.

He tugged on the zip up sweater he wore pulling it closed a little with one hand, but not zipping it up. It wasn't _that_ cold. Stiles walked up the driveway with purpose. He was after all there for a reason and no, it wasn't the notebook full of gibberish, though that was as good of an excuse as any. He wasn't going to over-analyze why he felt like he needed an excuse to stop by Lydia’s. That was a conundrum he could ponder at another time.

Stiles got to the door and he was just about to lift a hand and knock, when to his surprise the door was pulled open. The surprising thing wasn't the fact that apparently Lydia’s banshee abilities now included knowing when someone was at the door before they knocked, but the large Derek Hale shaped werewolf in the doorway.

Derek was facing Lydia, a book clutched in his hand. “Thanks again for tonight,” He said his tone quiet. He’d stopped by a little earlier to ask for her help translating something accidentally interrupting her diner. Instead of turning him away she’d invited him inside, fed him, and translated the pages he’d needed help with. He’d made awkward conversation with her until she broke the tension with a comment about the teenager version of him. After that she’d somehow managed to pry out of him what happened with Kate, how the last week had gone looking for her, and his frustration with Braeden. It had been a long time since he’d actually talked to someone, like really talked and it wasn't terrible.

Lydia sent Derek a genuine smile, “Any time,” she told him sincerely as she reached out resting a hand on his arm and giving it a light squeeze. Derek showing up had been a surprise, but honestly she’d been feeling slightly more lonely than usual lately so instead of sending him on his way, she invited him in and they’d actually had a decent, intellectual conversation. He even managed to get her to talk about what had been going on lately with her abilities and her in general. It had been nice to get a few things off her chest.

Lydia finally glanced towards the open door and a startled look crossed her face. “Stiles, hey,” she said though the confusion was clear in her tone.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and nodded, “Hi.” He'd known the teenager was there, which was why he'd told Lydia it was getting late and he should go.

Stiles stood there mouth agape. He closed it quickly as he glanced between them, “Hey, I didn't realize you had company.” He felt his chest constrict as his heartbeat slammed against his chest. He gripped the notebook tighter in his mildly sweaty palm and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Lydia arched an eyebrow in his direction letting her hand fall from Derek’s arm. “Derek was just heading out.” She explained.

Derek nodded shifting forward, his brows lifting, “Did you want me to walk around you?” He asked mildly amused. He could smell the stench of jealousy coming from the boy in front of him and he had to stop himself from smirking. And to think Lydia thought he didn't care about her anymore. 

Stiles blinked and then frowned, “I didn't realize I was blocking your path Sourwolf,” he shifted aside and waved him on dramatically with the notebook in his hand.

Derek just shook his head, sent Lydia one last nod and the next time Stiles blinked the former alpha was gone. He pursed his lips squinting into the night. "Dude needs to stop creeping around in dark corners." He commented.

Lydia tilted her head to the side ignoring his words and pointing to his hand. “Is that my math notebook? Did you come to bring it back?” She asked as she held the door in one hand and motioned him inside. It had been a while since Stiles showed up on her doorstep, a fact that she was trying very hard to ignore.

Stiles nodded as he walked into the house, “Yeah...so what was Derek doing here? Since when do you guys hang out?...And touch?” He inquired shutting the door behind him as he followed Lydia down the hallway.

Lydia walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she met his gaze, humor clear on her face. “You came all the way here to ask me why I’m hanging out with Derek?” She asked her tone light, but she couldn't help the satisfaction she felt at the fact that he cared at all.

Stiles rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Lydia, “No, I didn't even know he was here, but that’s a little weird don’t you think? Is this because you hung out with the pint sized version of him and now he thinks your best friends or something?” Stiles knew the question was ridiculous, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Derek and Lydia hanging out was _weird_.

Lydia watched him for a minute and shrugged. “Derek and I are friends I guess and to be clear there is no touching, but if there were it’s really not any of your business. I don’t go around asking about the touching you do with Malia.” She stated her tone friendly, even as she locked eyes with him.

Stiles swallowed hard, his face sobering. He kept his eyes on hers, but he couldn't read the expression there. The comment sounded innocent enough, but a part of him knew better. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…Sorry.”

Lydia waved him off, “It’s fine besides if the way Braeden has gotten under Derek’s skin is anything to go by, there’s definitely going to be some touching. Just not with me,” she joked even though it was a veiled attempt to set his mind at ease.

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly and he smiled. “Well good for him…though I think I’m going to need to check this Braeden out, make sure she’s not a psychopath…or homicidal. You know, Derek has a type.” He commented.

Lydia smirked, “You’re terrible.” She said as she shifted on the couch resting her hands on her legs. This was awkward. She was silent for a minute before glancing at the notebook still in his hands, “So, thanks for bringing my notebook back. Was it helpful?” She asked trying to be polite. He had begged her for close to a week to give Malia her notes so she could try and catch up saying something about helping the pack and not wanting her to feel bad about herself. Lydia had listened to him and eventually gave him the notebook just to shut him up.

It wasn't that she _hated_ Malia. Lydia would be the first to admit the girl had it rough. Being tossed into high school after eight years of being a coyote can’t be fun. And while Lydia was mildly sympathetic to that, she didn't understand why she was expected to fall in line and help Malia, while Stiles and Scott coddled her. If Malia was nice to her, she’d have no problem helping the other girl. She’d befriended Kira; they even hung out occasionally outside of pack stuff. Okay, not that often, but she was trying. She liked Kira, it was just hard with Allison gone and every time she hung out with Kira she felt like she was somehow replacing Allison even though she knew that logically, that was ridiculous.

But Kira was sweet and kind. She cared about every person in the pack even though she didn't know any of them well. Malia only cared about Stiles and had left Lydia to fend for herself on more than one occasion in the two months that she’d been a part of the pack. And Stiles defended her, _every_ time.

“Uh not exactly.” He said handing it to her, “Have you looked inside this book lately? Like before you gave it to Malia?” Stiles asked curiously.

Lydia straightened up, “Excuse me?” She said stiffly, “My notes are excellent. They breakdown every possible way your were-coyote could even think to work out those problems.” She said pointedly offended. It was one thing to brush off his girlfriends’ attempts at leaving her behind or whatever, but insulting her intelligence would get him beat with his own bat.

It was Stiles’ turn to arch a brow in her direction. “I know they usually are, it’s why we all use them,” he said patiently before opening the notebook and flipping through a few pages, “Look,” he said quietly, “Look at what you've been writing.”

Lydia kept her eyes on him for a minute before her gaze darted down to the notebook. She frowned as she leaned in and took it from him. “Oh,” she said her voice trailing off as she studied the mix of letters, numbers, and symbols. She flipped the page and saw more of the same thing. No matter how much time passed, Lydia would never get used to random things like this happening. She closed the book quickly and sent Stiles a tight smile “Thanks,” she stood, “I’ll look into this.” She told him gripping the book tightly in her hand. Just another thing to add to the growing pile of stuff she couldn't seem to figure out.

Lydia knew even with her compartmentalizing skills eventually she was going to crumble under all the pressure.

Stiles watched her concern creasing his brows. He knew things between them lately had been a little off, he could feel it whenever they were together. And at first he’d chalked it up to what happened with the Nogitsune and the deaths of Allison and Aiden. But when things didn't get better, only seemed to grow more strained, he hadn't known what to do. And so he acted like he always did hoping they would go back to normal eventually. It wasn't until tonight that he’d realized his plan was sorely lacking, like most of his plans evidently.

His dad had gotten home not long before he dropped Malia off telling him that Lydia had led Deputy Parrish into a refrigerator full of bodies in the house of the family who was just murdered. Apparently there had been dozens of bodies…and yet he hadn't received one call from her. Lydia always called him when there was a body, ever since that night at the pool, until recently. When he heard that he realized that she hadn't called him about the gas station guy either, Scott had. His chest tightened and he wondered when Lydia had decided she couldn't count on him anymore.

“Don’t you mean we?” He asked as he stood slowly, “We’ll look into it?” He shifted on his feet and crossed one arm over his chest the other lifting to his mouth as he bit his nail.

Lydia shrugged, “I know you’re busy.” She said looking away from him and at the notebook not wanting to get into this right now.

Stiles pressed his lips together dropping his hands. “Is that why you didn't call me today? Dad said you found a bunch of bodies…that must have been hard.” He replied, his tone casual.

Lydia glanced up at Stiles her hand clenching at her side. “You had lacrosse today and then you were talking about helping Malia in class, so I just assumed you’d be busy,” She explained, “Plus the deputy found me in the house snooping around.” She told him, “So he was already there.”

Stiles’ frown deepened. “I really don’t like that you were wandering around a house where everyone was killed, all by yourself. I wish you would have called me…we could have looked into it together.” He paused, “We always look into things together.” He added.

Lydia sighed and tossed the notebook on the coffee table. “I don’t know if you've noticed Stiles, but a lot has changed lately.”

Stiles was quiet for a minute, “I've noticed.” He said his tone soft. “I don’t—I’m not sure what’s going on, but I don’t like it. I thought if I left it alone maybe it would get better on its own, but clearly I was wrong.” He said running his hand over the back of his head and neck.

Lydia hated that look on his face. It made the stirrings of guilt creep inside of her. The problem was she had nothing to feel guilty for. He was the one who had been blowing her off for Malia. Stiles pretty much spent all his free time with her and Lydia spent her time trying to act like that didn't bother her. She’d been helpful when asked, she hadn't complained much, and she’d been supportive of Malia joining the pack for Stiles and Scott.

But she hadn't thought she’d get left behind in the process. It was hard and she knew that wasn't fair of her to complain about, so she didn't. Stiles was clearly happy and he deserved that. She shouldn't begrudge him his happiness and she didn't. But she resented the fact that their friendship was all but none existent since Malia came back to town. That genuinely hurt. Lydia had a mile long list of insecurities and it just kept getting longer. She questioned her place in their group constantly. It had been Allison who brought her into things and with her best friend gone what did she really offer them outside of finding dead bodies? Nothing.

“Please talk to me Lydia, I hate that things are so strained between us and I know a lot of that is my fault.” He shifted and then sat back down on the couch, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs. “I knew something was wrong and I ignored it because I wasn't sure how to deal with it. But…” he paused trying to find the words. But tonight after his father got home and told him what happened he’d genuinely missed getting that phone call from her. And that led to him missing the time they’d spent together. It had been so long since they just hung out in his room and tried to figure things out, it felt like a lifetime ago.

Stiles sighed and continued talking, “I miss you.” He told her quietly, not making eye contact with her.

Lydia studied him for a minute before swallowing heavily and moving to sit next to him. She hesitated before resting a hand on his leg. “I miss you, too.” She whispered. “I didn't want you to think I was trying to mess things up with you and Malia,” she said honestly, “So I kept my distance and when you never said anything about it…I just figured that’s what you wanted.” It was more honest than she’d been with him in months, not completely honest, because Lydia didn't think she was ready to tell Stiles how she felt and she knew he definitely wasn't ready to hear it.

Stiles’ face was pained as he glanced up at her. He reached down and covered her hand with his threading their fingers together. “Lydia, there will never be a day where I want you to avoid me. I know I've been busy with Malia and…that’s affected _our_ dynamic,” he said owning up to what he knew was most likely true, “But there won’t ever be a time that you call me and I won’t come if you need me. Never.” He squeezed her hand.

Lydia felt emotion bubble up in her chest, but she kept it under lock and key as she held his gaze. “Stiles you don’t have--”

“Lydia, shut up,” her startled look made him smile, “I know I don’t have to. I _want_ to. Look,” he shifted his body so he was facing her and took her other hand in his, “There’s always going to be something. Boyfriends, girlfriends, homicidal werewolves, Kanimas, alphas, and druids, but there is one thing that will always be constant,” he paused making sure she was paying attention, “And that’s you and me. This connection we have, it’s ours.” He told her quietly. “We figure things out, together. There isn't anyone who can change that…do you understand?” he asked a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Lydia could feel moisture gathering in her eyes, but she fought it and nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.” She bit her bottom lip briefly, “You’re my constant too Stiles, I think—I think that’s part of the reason I've felt so off lately, this…what we have I don’t want to lose it.”

Stiles shook his head and shifted closer to Lydia, “You won’t, I’m here. Lydia I’ll always be here no matter who I’m with, you’ll always be a priority. I’m sorry I haven’t made you feel like one lately, but I get it now. I understand that it hurts because it hurts me too.” He whispered.

Lydia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

Stiles relaxed into her embrace as he rubbed her back. “Any time,” he stayed like that with her in his arms for several minutes. The tension in his body draining more than it had in a long time. It was silent for several minutes before he spoke. “Now,” he pulled back enough to look at her, “Who do you call the next time you find a dead body?” He asked eyebrow quirked.

Lydia couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips, “You?” She asked amused.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, “Finally,” he said exasperated, “Now that we have that cleared up,” he reached for the notebook on the coffee table and stood, “How about we go upstairs, do a little research and see why you’re Da Vinci coding your notebook?” He asked holding out a hand to her.

Lydia’s heart warmed and she smiled despite rolling her eyes once again at his antics. She took his hand and let him pull her off the couch. “If I was going to Da Vinci coding anything as you put it, it would be my drawings in art class, not my notebook.”

They headed for the stairs and Stiles grinned, “Cryptograph then,” he replied.

Lydia shook her head pressing a hand to his back and gently shoving him towards the stairs. “Just go,” she said with an exasperated sigh.

Stiles let her push him up the stairs and glanced over his shoulder to grin at her, “You missed me,” he said with a wink.

Lydia snorted, “Like a bad cold.” But the smile tugging at the corner of her lips was unmistakable. She had definitely missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
